


Secrecy

by LGJA12



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: Veronica and Betty realise something is going on between Jughead and Archie and are determined to find out what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so comments on any mistakes would be very helpful. Enjoy!

Sitting beside Betty while chewing on a one of the hot fries Pop had served to her, Veronica couldn’t help but start choking and spluttering when she took in what was going on between the two boys across from her.

“Hey, you okay?” Betty asked, looking at her in concern through her light eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” Veronica reassured them, swallowing her food and soothing her sore throat. The worried faces from her three friends dropped back into their normal expressions.

Trying to act naturally as she watched the two boys, she took a few sips of her milkshake and kept eating her fries. But, nothing could stop the excited screaming in her brain as she watched Jughead sharing his food with Archie; and Jughead never shared his food with anyone.

Archie picked up one of Jughead’s fries and dipped it into Jughead’s vanilla milkshake before eating the fry. Jughead just shook his head with a disgusted look on his face, his nose wrinkled and a downturned grin.

“You’re just disgusting, Archie,” Jughead commented.

Veronica’s phone vibrated on the table and all attention turned to it. Lifting it up, she saw she had a message from her mom reminding her that curfew was in fifteen minutes.

“As much as I enjoyed sharing dinner with all of you,” she pointedly looked over at Jughead, but he just raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I must go now.”

Standing up and leaving the booth with her leftover fries to eat on the way home, she instantly messaged Betty what had been going on between Jughead and Archie. Watching Betty’s expression shift as she watched the two boys keep sharing their food, she left Pop’s and made her way home in the crisp, chilly air.

-

Over the next week, Veronica and Betty couldn’t stop gossiping to each other about Jughead and Archie’s sudden attitude change towards each other. They knew that the boys had grown distant after the events that happened during summer vacation, but they hadn’t known that they had grown close again, and in Betty’s words, _closer than what they had been before._

“Ronnie, I’m not even joking, I just walked past the locker room and guess what I saw?” Betty asked, closing her locker and turning to the raven haired girl who was still exploring through her locker for her books.

“What? Reggie shirtless? Because that’s nothing new,” Veronica replied, slightly distracted in the search for her books.

“Ew, no,” Betty answered, “I saw Jughead in the locker room.”

Veronica’s posture instantly straightened and she turned all her attention to the blonde girl beside her.

“Why would Jughead be in the locker room? I didn’t even know he liked football,” Veronica said, a crease between her furrowed eyebrows.

“That’s the thing, Ronnie. I saw him in there with Archie,” Betty explained, lowering her voice as a group of girls walked past.

“What were they doing?”

“They were hugging, Ronnie!” Betty exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

The last time Veronica checked, Jughead wasn’t one for physical contact. He didn’t like hugging, holding hands or even a simple pat on the back. It confused Veronica beyond return as she wondered what the Hell was going on between her two friends.

“You’re joking,” Veronica uttered.

“I wish I was. Something’s going on between them, Ronnie, and we’re going to find out what,” Betty declared. “Now get your books, we have class."

-

It was a Thursday night, a soft breeze flowing through the open air. The moon hung up in the sky, surrounded by billions of stars bedazzling the sky and providing the group of four lying in the grass some insight to what exactly extended beyond their Earth.

“You think aliens really exist?” Betty asked, curiosity filling her tone.

“I didn’t come over to Archie’s to have an existential crisis, Betty,” Jughead commented.

The group filled with small laughs and Veronica looked away from the night sky just for a moment. She sneakily glanced to the two boys on her right and she couldn’t help but noticed their fingers intertwined and their bodies pressed closely to each other’s for added warmth.

Veronica bumped Betty’s arm gently and she gestured to the boy’s hands with her eyes. Betty’s eyes widened and she bit her lip before turning to look back up at the night sky.

“Well!” Veronica broke the calm silence and sat up. “It’s past midnight and I promised my mom I would get some sleep before school tomorrow so let’s head up to your room, Archie.”

The group of four made their way inside and up the stairs before setting up three blow up mattresses on Archie’s bedroom floor. When all four of them had taken turns in the bathroom getting changed into their pyjamas, they lay down on each of their separate mattresses and promptly began to drift off to sleep.

-

In the morning of Friday, the sunlight broke through the gaps in Archie’s blinds. Veronica tried to cover her eyes so she didn’t risk being blind and tried to fall back to sleep. She knew she had school and she knew that she had to get up, but she was tired as all Hell so she promised herself a couple more minutes.

When a couple more minutes passed and sleep was nowhere in sight, she rubbed her eyes open and sat up, running her fingers through her messy hair. She peered over at Betty sleeping on the mattress beside her and turned to look at Jughead on his mattress, but as it turned out, his mattress was empty. Maybe he was already awake?

Veronica stood up, wrapping her blanket tightly around her body to stop any of the warmth escaping. Looking over at Archie’s bed, she couldn’t help a loud gasp from the sight in front of her.

Jughead’s leg was tightly encased around Archie’s hips and his arm rested upon Archie’s chest. Archie’s arms were wrapped tightly around Jughead’s waist, keeping him close. Their faces were right beside one another’s, their noses slightly touching as they breathed in the same air. The blankets were abandoned at their feet and Veronica knew they were getting warmth from being in each other’s arms.

“Oh my God,” Veronica murmured, deciding to use this moment to her advantage. Retrieving her phone, she opened up her camera and took a few pictures of the two cuddling boys from multiple angles. Giggling to herself, to put her phone back down and decided to wake up Betty just so she could see this in first person.

After a few minutes of complaints and protests from Betty, she finally got up. Her mood instantly changed when she took in the sight of the two boys cuddling.

“We have to wake them up, Ronnie, no matter how cute it is,” Betty whispered in the comfortable silence.

“I know, I know, but they look so at peace for once,” Veronica gushed.

Finally taking it upon herself, Betty got up and shook the boys awake. They were both grumbling and complaining just as Betty had before, but after they realised the girls were watching them with smirks on their faces and their limbs were still intertwined, they instantly alerted and got up, pulling away from each other.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Veronica asked, and Betty just raised her eyebrows in question at the boys.

“I – We – Well,” Archie stumbled, but Jughead cut him off.

“Three weeks exactly.”

Archie widened his eyes at Jughead’s response. Even through Jughead’s calm demeanour, Archie knew that on the inside Jughead was just as scared at him to coming out about their relationship to someone.

“When were you planning to tell us?” Veronica asked, crossing her arms, a little cross at not knowing about them for the past three weeks.

Both the boys shrugged, but Jughead replied, “When we were ready.”

The girls just nodded.

“Well, we knew something had been going on when we saw Jughead sharing his food last week,” Betty supplied.

“What are you talking about? I always share my food,” Jughead defended.

“You really don’t,” Archie said.

Looking offended, Jughead got up and said, “Well, I’m going to go make breakfast for _myself_ because you’re all a bunch of asses.”

When they all laughed, that was when the two boys knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
